SKN Sovereign-class Battleship
The Sovereign-class battleship is an all-in-one package capable of being a battleship, a frigate, and destroyer whatever the purpose may be. Such a recent development from the Sniperdragon Kingdom Navy can put shills in the spines of the UN, EU, and NATO countries. Hexagon officials state and repeat the words of their Emperor, that close to a milestone of 75,000 ships are to reach full development, and must be ready to serve both STAG and the SKN wherever they are needed, if in any event the aerospace navy is not present. The interior of the water ship itself is yet to be seen. Armaments *4x Main Battle Turrets (Photon fusion) *3x Heavy Anti-Armor Superlaser Turrets (MASERs) *11x Anti-Air Microwave Laser (MASER) Turrets (Beam, Laser - Direct) *2x Heavy Surface-To-Air (SAM) Missile Launchers *8x Onboard Ballistic Missile Silos Concerns from the Russian Federation Concerns of the weaponry of such a vessel can be understandable in Russia's case. As of 2016-2017 revelations, the Sniperdragon Kingdom has vowed to protect the Russian Federation from further provocation of NATO forces. Slyther recognizes the present Russian president of such a timeline, Vladimir Putin as an enemy to the shadow government, and considered a mutial friend to the Galactic Nations. Ultimately, Putin has earned Slyther's respect over the years, to the point Emperor Slyther states both the existence of USA and Russia on Earth is a necessary balance, and both powers must be respected in order to prevent Earth destroying itself to the point where Russia would be forced to defend itself, or evacuate with ADF rescue fleets as the Atlas Defense Force would undoubtedly have but no choice but to destroy NATO and it's puppet masters by obliterating the whole planet of sentient life. Fears from NATO Due to it's undisputable capability of potentially carrying onboard nuclear warheads that can be launched from over 250,000 kilometers away, hitting it's target from precise far-off positions, it would undoubtedly be seen as a doomsday vessel if development of such ships aren't intercepted. STAG officials state such attempts would be a trivial task for saboteurs to even reach these mightiest of warships in their shipyards. Even work on the development of these ships are strictly policed to Atlan and Auroran engineers only, as STAG commandos have orders shoot-to-kill upon any human that enters the naval facilities, and usually without approval or consent of the Royal Family themselves. Should the SKN reach it's milestone, NATO knows it better advance it's own technology and research, or it's fucked by then. the Sniperdraconian Navy will essentially continue to oppress NATO in a chokehold for as long as it threatens Russia. Yet it could be a possibility these ships will continue to develop towards other ocean-filled planets that have it's small slice of Sniperdraconian imperial jurisdiction. Trivia *'Sovereign' is a short term for sovereignty. Meaning a country, nation, or group have the inailenable right to declare it's independence from another banner, and make itself recognized as it's own. *The Sovereign-class battleship is the 4th installation in the STAG Navy's primary fleet. Developed after the construction of the STAG Helios helicarrier. It is also the first water-bound warship to begin a well armed navy, as STAG officials state would be a very good escort for their aircraft carriers. Category:Vehicles Category:Ships